<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A party's not a party without you by SteampunkWilson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106348">A party's not a party without you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkWilson/pseuds/SteampunkWilson'>SteampunkWilson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Hail King Julien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All hail DJ Glitterbuns you snitches!, Anxiety, Cuddling, Dancing, Established Relationship, Julien is a supportive bf, Kisses, Or maybe I'm just being too hard on myself, Pancho having issues, Panchulien, Who Knows?, i wrote this in like half an hour, it's not that great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkWilson/pseuds/SteampunkWilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julien finds Pancho and wants to know he's okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Julien &amp; Pancho, King Julien XIII/Pancho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A party's not a party without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something I threw together 'cos I was bored, but I think it's pretty cute. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pancho?" Pancho looked up with a start to see Julien standing in front of him. He let out a shaky, paranoid breath. He hadn't even heard his boyfriend approaching. What if someone else had approached and he hadn't been able to see it coming all because he was too busy panicking over nothing?!</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah?" Pancho stammered, trying to compose himself. Just three seconds earlier he had been resting his head against the wall of this random hut. trying to block out the distant sounds of the raging party, and he was still breathing heavily and shaking all over. He didn't even bother to conceal his distress. Julien was good a sniffing it out anyway.</p>
<p>"What's wrong man?" Julien said as he approached, looking concerned. Pancho sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his fingers still trembling against his fur.</p>
<p>"I dunno." He muttered, struggling to even get the words out. Julien frowned and put his hands on his hips. Pancho knew that expression well, it clearly translated to 'don't you dare lie to me'.</p>
<p>"I guess I just got freaked out for some reason." Pancho said slowly. "The party's great, honest, but I just fell so safe and," Pancho was a little surprised at the words tumbling out of his mouth, but didn't try to stop them. "That was making me feel sick, which is stupid because feeling safe is meant to be good, you know, but it's all so nice and I don't want to muck it up..." Pancho trailed off and sighed, sinking down to sit on the floor, his back resting against the side of this random lemur's hut. "I just... don't know." It hadn't helped that the song Horst had started playing jumped around and didn't have a proper beat, which made it sound vaguely similar to the footstool programme tape. At that point it had all just become too much.</p>
<p>Julien's expression had slowly softened throughout the course of Pancho's speech, and he looked sadly at his boyfriend, coming to sit next to him on the floor. He wasn't wearing his crown, Pancho noticed. It often fell off when he partied too hard, so Julien had created a habit of leaving it locked up or hidden in the plane somewhere when they planned particularly extravagant parties. Pancho found he was glad Julien wasn't wearing it. Thinking about where that crown had been, specifically who had worn it in the past, tended to make his stomach squirm. Instead of admitting that though, Pancho just leaned his head on Julien's shoulder.</p>
<p>"It's alright." Julien muttered to him softly. "We don't need to go back to the party if you don't want to."</p>
<p>"Don't have to go back the the party?" Pancho glanced up at him, slyly raising an eyebrow with a slight grin. "Who are you and what have you done with Julio?"</p>
<p>Julien chuckled and took hold of Pancho's waist, sliding the other lemur over to sit in his lap. Pancho let out a small yelp of surprise, but instantly softened as Julien nestled his chin on top of Pancho's crown.</p>
<p>Pancho sighed and snuggled himself into that special spot in Julien's lap that was reserved just for him, his head tucked underneath Julien's chin and his body relaxed against Julien's torso. Julien rested his head onto of Pancho's and his breath stroked through Pancho's fur. Pancho breathed in and out and followed the rhythm of Julien's heartbeat to bring himself to relax. His racing heartbeat slowed and he let out a deep breath, the flicker of anxiety in his gut slowly beginning to settle down. Julien's paw ran up and down his arm, smoothing down his fur, before taking hold of Pancho's paw in his own and rubbing circles into the crowned lemur's fur with his fingers.</p>
<p>"OK now?" Julien whispered. Pancho nodded and nuzzled into the crook of Julien's neck.</p>
<p>"Yeah." He sighed, smiling. "I just need a breather, you know."</p>
<p>Julien wrapped a protective arm around Pancho's chest, squeezing his paw with his other paw. His tail absent mindedly ended up on the ground in front of Pancho, and Pancho absent mindedly began brushing his fingers through his boyfriend's striped fur. The softness of Julien's tail was soothing and Pancho slowly felt himself calming further, his breathing completely evening out. Suddenly, that safe feeling from earlier was back and Pancho winced.</p>
<p>"Sorry for ruining the night like that." He muttered quietly. Julien hummed softly.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" He asked. Pancho felt that little flutter of anxiety return in his gut and he bit his lip.</p>
<p>"You know, you were having a great time and all and I had to ruin it by getting all scared for no reason-" Pancho's ramblings were suddenly cut off as Julien's arm retracted itself from Pancho's chest, and Pancho found himself being spun around in Julien's lap. He was suddenly facing the other lemur, and the look of concern on Julien's face was enough to send his heart hammering again.</p>
<p>"Listen to me Pancho!" Julien said firmly, his hands resting on Pancho's shoulders. "No party I am ever at will be fun unless you are there having a good time with me, because I can only be happy if you're happy! I need you man!" The king's eyes amber eyes were wide and earnest and Pancho felt his face start to heat up in his hold, his heartbeat echoing like a drum in his ears, blocking out the faint sounds of the party they had left still raging nearby. He couldn't think of a single word to say.</p>
<p>Julien seemed equally stricken, and cleared his throat awkwardly, a little embarrassed about his outburst. They continued to stare at each other, Julien rubbing circles into the fur on Pancho's shoulders with his thumbs.</p>
<p>"Well, that's the truth anyway." Julien suddenly wouldn't meet Pancho's gaze, glancing towards the trees, the huts in the distance, the ground, anywhere but Pancho. Pancho chuckled softly, and extended a paw towards Julien's cheek, making the king look his way.</p>
<p>"Thanks." He said softly, and that was enough.</p>
<p>Julien leaned in and kissed him, his snout warm and welcoming as always. Pancho smiled through the kiss and closed his eyes, resting his paw against the ringtail's soft fur. Julien's paw lightly stroked the back of his neck and pulled him in closer, which was a very welcome move. Pancho deepened their kiss, tasting the usual joy and excitement that came with kissing his boyfriend.</p>
<p>His boyfriend. Wow. After all these months, it was still a little hard to believe that he was sitting in the lap of and kissing the king. Pancho gently stroked his thumb through the fur on Julien's cheek, enjoying the way it made Julien chuckle.</p>
<p>They broke apart and stared at each other Pancho smiling widely, all anxiety and uncertainty suddenly removed. Julien's eyes were wide and he was also grinning, their faces only an inch apart.</p>
<p>"You know Pancho," Julien said softly, tracing his fingers absent mindedly through the fur on Pancho's neck. "If you don't want to go back to the party, there is something else we could try."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah?" Pancho raised an eyebrow in question. Julien smiled and shifted, moving Pancho off his lap and standing up. Pancho followed suit. Julien turned to him and extended a paw.</p>
<p>"Dance?" He said simply. Pancho felt an irresistible smile creep up on his face. He grinned widely at Julien and took his paw.</p>
<p>"Of course, your majesty." He chuckled as Julien drew him in closer. The ringtail's paws slipped around his waist and Pancho rested his paws around Julien's neck, being pulled closer into Julien's embrace with little complaint. They slowly began to sway from side to side together, just resting in each other's hold. The music from the party slowly trickled in from the background, apparently Horst had decided to play a slower, softer song. Appropriate timing, Pancho thought, as he leaned closer and rested his head against Julien's chest.</p>
<p>"This is nice." Julien murmured, moving his paws up to rest against Pancho's shoulders, tucking the shorter lemur into his embrace and resting his head on top of Pancho's. They stayed like that, half dancing, half hugging, just resting in each other's hold.</p>
<p>Pancho felt safe again. And this time it didn't freak him out. He nuzzled his face into Julien's fur and let the soft music and the feeling of Julien's arms wrapped around him fill his mind, until there was nothing left but warmth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really like writing dance scenes for these guys apparently</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>